


Dreaming Out Loud

by BlueJay_Silvertongue



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Dreaming, F/F, Fluff, Isabel is impossible, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay_Silvertongue/pseuds/BlueJay_Silvertongue
Summary: Diana wakes Isabel up in the middle of the night.





	Dreaming Out Loud

_“I used to dream of you.”_

The soft voice floats across her consciousness, and Isabel Maru opens her eyes. The tide is low, and the restless, moonlit ocean has died down to a distant whisper. There is a warm, breathing body pressed up against hers, and a muscular arm is propped beneath her head.

“You _what?”_ Isabel mumbles, shifting on the smooth silk sheet that lies between her and the bed of sand. The sleeping body next to her doesn’t answer, and Isabel turns to breathe her in. This whole island smells like her, like tangy salt water and fresh forests and sparkling pools- it is intoxicating to simply walk through the streets. But there is even more to Diana; somewhere beneath her skin smolders the fire of Olympus, and the blazing lightning of Zeus himself.

A pair of soft lips find hers in the dark. Diana is awake. She is smiling, and soon Isabel is too. A rough hand reaches out and cups her cheek, and another hand snakes down and presses against her back, capturing her, trapping her.

_Diana._

Her kisses are relentless, and Isabel shivers as warmth tingles through her body. Diana pulls away and gazes down at her in the dark. Her eyes are shining.

“You... used to dream of a woman with half a face?” Isabel asks, blinking up at her, her mind still muddled from her sleep, and from the numbing, breathtaking kisses.

“Must you _always_ be so…?” Diana sighs and Isabel reaches up to tug a loose strand of her hair.

“Well, what? You woke me from my sleep to tell me about your _dreams?”_ Isabel teases. Diana grins down at her, then leans forward to murmur into her ear,

“Are you upset?” Her voice is just as drunk with sleep, but she presses a kiss into the soft skin at the base of Isabel's neck and slips an arm around her waist, pulling her close, and Isabel sighs happily. The stars are twinkling overhead, too many to count. They were never so bright in Spain, or Germany, or even Belgium. But here, on Themyscira, they are so brilliant and so close, she is almost tempted to ask Diana to gather them for her.

The goddess would, too.

“What were you dreaming about?”

“Hm?”

“In your sleep, which I so rudely interrupted.” Diana’s breath tickles lightly against Isabel’s unscarred cheek, and she smiles.

“I was dreaming... that I was sitting in your lap.”

“Were you now?” Isabel can almost _hear_ the smirk in her lover’s voice, and she closes her eyes as a sigh parts her lips.

“Yes… and you asked if I was a good girl.”

Gentle fingers brush down the side of Isabel’s jawline, so light and so soft, it is almost like being caressed by the ocean itself.

“And what did you say?” The voice is low and seductive, and Isabel’s heart skips a beat.

“I said yes, of course. And then…”

Isabel's voice trails off. Diana’s hand is tracing circles in the small of her back, and her other is trailing absently through her hair. Isabel opens her eyes and reaches up to brush her lover’s cheekbones lightly with her knuckles, then she pulls Diana’s head down so they are lying cheek to cheek. She can feel both of their hearts racing.

“And then what happened?” Diana prods, her voice muffled slightly against Isabel’s bare shoulder. Isabel nibbles lightly at her earlobe, and shifts so she can press her lips against Diana’s ear. The goddess is trembling.

“And then you asked what I wanted for Christmas,” she breathes, and Diana abruptly pulls away.

“I did _not_.”

Isabel laughs, then leans back and grins up at her, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“How would you know?”

Diana huffs and turns away, and Isabel runs her cold fingers down the smooth, muscular back.

“Don’t you want to know what I asked for?”

“No,” comes the short reply, and Isabel shakes her head, then crawls up onto the goddess’ body like a turtle crawling up onto a warm rock.

“Isabel!”

“Diana.”

“You are _impossi-"_

“Shhh. Too loud,” Isabel says, trying to make herself comfortable on her new, rather uncomfortable bed. Diana gives some sort of disgruntled sigh and stretches out, allowing Isabel to burrow happily into her.

“What _did_ you ask for?” Diana says at last, wrapping her arms around her. Isabel yawns, then settles down, listening as Diana’s heart beats against the side of her head. They lie in silence for a peaceful moment, then Isabel closes her eyes and murmurs,

“I asked for a wife who doesn’t _talk in her sleep_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Isabel Maru, the impossible _tease._
> 
> (I have no timeline for this, it's just a bit of WonderPoison fluff for your enjoyment. :) Thanks for reading!!)


End file.
